feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Hill
From the streets of Brooklyn, New York, Jay went from being a low-life to an international superstar wrestler after he wandered into a training session from former ECW Champion Mikey Whipwreck and was soon the top student in a class that also included former TNA X Division Champion, Amazing Red. Jay learned every style of wrestling from European style to technical to Lucha and with his already existing street fighting background, he soon found himself being called “the future of wrestling”. NAWA Version One Back in September of 2005, it seemed like a minor blip on the radar when Jay Hill showed up in the original NAWA. His first couple of weeks in the company were routine and he seemed like any other rookie, but after a shocking ordeal involving the infamous Paul Bearer, Hill was booted out of NAWA for three months, he was also barred from CWF due to this incident. However things would work out for the best as Hill went back to his roots and headed over to WX-E. Wrestle Xtreme - Entertainment (Late 2004) If I Don't Get Respect, I'll Seize It Intially, Jay was the typical fan favorite in WX-E, especially after his rant on Paul Bearer which led to Jay slowly moving up the card, going to a draw in a brutal hardcore title match before finally getting his chance as he was entered into a Contender's Gauntlet, but just before the show, Jay changed in a way that shocked everyone who saw it. He came out and ripped on the fans for cheering his opponent the week before, saying that he was the best pure wrestler in the world and deserved more respect. The fans hated him after that, but it didn't stop him from winning the gauntlet and gaining a World Title shot later in the week. In that match, Jay was on the verge of defeat when another wrestler, one who was in typical WX-E fashion a take-off/rip-off of WWE's Eugene character came down to ringside, chasing a ball around, distracting his opponent and the referee as another wrestler entered the ring and nearly decapitated the champion with a chair shot allowing Jay to steal the win and the championship. Jay would not last much longer in WX-E as after a few title defenses, he was able to come back to NAWA, a promotion that had changed much over the past few months. NAWA Version Two/EWO Version Two (Early 2005) The Infamous "Stabbing" Incident Jay's return to NAWA was shocking, but nowhere near as shocking as what happened after he returned. He immediately ripped into the fans for not clamoring for his return as well as ripping into Paul Bearer and NAWA management for firing him because he was too "Xtreme" for NAWA and the NoDQ network. However what happened next was perhaps most shocking of all as Cripping Fear made his way out to the ring and after a back and forth argument, Jay pulled out a sharp object and attempted to "stab" Crippling Fear. After this, Jay was once again pulled from NAWA and NoDQ in general, this time permanently. However, Jay soon found himself on the TWD Network where he joined EWO Version Two, however fate once again intervened and Jay was unable to debut in EWO. Extreme Mayhem Wrestling (2005) New York Street Fight/The Turncoat After a shocking series of events, Jay was nearly blacklisted, however one promotion was willing to take him on and in March of 2005, Jay Hill made his EMW debut, defeating The Maverick after an amazing top rope flipping piledriver. However, Maverick attacked Hill after the match and the two began a feud which went all the way into May and at Infinity in a brutal New York Street Fight, Maverick managed to overcome Hill thanks to a rib injury and Hill's conscience getting the better of him. After this loss, Hill went into a bit of a depression and in June of 2005, he shocked the world by turning his back on EMW and joining up with EHCW, a group of wrestlers determined to destroy EMW and everything it stood for. You Can Hate Me Now Jay Hill was immediately made the focus of EMW's attack on EHCW and he recieved a National Title shot in July of 2005, he would lose only after RockLTSD, the then EMW World Champion attacked him, allowing Rydel to steal the match and retain his title. But things didn't go according to plan for EMW, as on that night, Jay Hill and Ryan Stryker had the first of their many inring confrontations and as Stryker was about to attack Hill, Fascinate made his EMW debut by attacking Stryker. The two men from Brooklyn left the EMW legend lying in the ring, holding his neck. The two men became known as Prime-Time, a cheap shot at the legendary EMW jobber and it appeared as if they were destined to win the EMW Tag Team Titles, but first, Jay had to help EHCW in War Games at Hell On Earth 2005. In that match, it was Jay Hill and EHCW gaining the huge win over EMW thanks to a key defection in Vegetto, however what many will remember this match for was Jay Hill main eventing his first Pay Per View. However later in the week, Prime-Time finally got their Tag Team Title shot, however they came up short and were disqualified after a low blow from Jay Hill... The Crown Jewel of EHCW Later that night, Jay Hill would confront his tag team partner and ended up laying him out and severely injuring his neck with a vicious Copkilla, turning his back on his long time friend and selling out his background. The next week, Hill made it known that he was no longer the street thug from Brooklyn, he was the Crown Jewel of EHCW and would do anything it took to make it to the top of the industry. He would have his chance shortly thereafter as he faced Darren Allen in a match to determine the first EHCW World Champion, after attacking Stryker earlier in the night, Ryan made his way out to ringside attempting to take Hill out, but his interference backfired as he instead hit Allen allowing Hill to capture his first title belt in EMW. Jay Hill was poised to face Ryan Stryker at End Of Days and wanted to end his career, but now that Hill had a title, the match was made a Career Vs. Title match and Stryker managed to taunt Hill into making the match a steel cage match. At End Of Days, every fan who tuned in to see Stryker get his revenge got what they wanted to see as he destroyed Hill, even with Hill getting help from Bauer and EHCW, Stryker still managed to prevail after an amazing BC Deathride off the top of the cage. Now that Hill had lost his title, what would be next for the Crown Jewel? The Guardian of EHCW With EHCW drawing the hatred of every EMW wrestler, one group stood out and they were called Karnage. The group consisting of Blade, ZERO, Alex Kincaid, and Awesome Eric were out to destroy EHCW, but Jay stood up to take up the fight for his employer and at Total Wreckage in an elimination match, only Kris Style outlasted Jay Hill for EHCW, however Karnage managed to win the match and a few days later, Jay Hill would leave EHCW and EMW after a falling out with fellow EHCW member and EMW World Champion, Vegetto. The Real Story Behind Jay's Departure From EMW In August of 2005, I attempted to talk Nick into coming to EMW and he agreed and spoke to EMW Co-Owner Vegetto who claimed that "the roster is full". Later, Nick would speak to the other owner of EMW, Macajabroni who agreed to sign Nick to EMW, having him debut at Total Wreckage 2005. Meanwhile, Deathtouch was in a lower-card tag team with Shockwave and was going absolutely nowhere despite my trying to talk EMW higherups into giving him more opportunities, especially in match writing. A few days before the show, I was contacted by Eddie who told me that Nick was trying to talk him into jumping to NBW with the Tag Team Titles. Eddie declined out of loyalty to EMW and the night after Total Wreckage on NBW's Monday Night Rage, Nick and Deathtouch showed up with the EMW Tag Team Titles. What happened next can be seen in the NBW forum as both Eddie and myself decided to quit after Vegetto shit on everyone involved and in fact accused me of being in on it. The following is an excerpt from an AIM conversation between Smiley and myself the day that all of this happened: downfallsmiley: Why exactly did NBW sign Deathtouch at all? downfallsmiley: ¬_¬ downfallsmiley: :-X h H h 420 666: to team with Nick :-X downfallsmiley: we were gonna fire him post-PPV h H h 420 666: you were? h H h 420 666: why? downfallsmiley: no idea downfallsmiley: Veggie felt a want to shorten the roster a little downfallsmiley: ¬_¬ h H h 420 666: he would make a good match writer downfallsmiley: blah Controversial Wrestling Federation (Late 2005 - Early 2006) Controversial Beginnings After his falling out with EMW, Jay decided to head to the land of Controversy and along with his his new tag team partner and fellow former EHCWer Alchemist, the two men made their debut in October of 2005 as Greatness Defined. After being screwed out of Tag Team gold in their debut as the tag champion Prophecy got himself intentionally disqualified, they would receive their rematch on Haloween Night 2005 at Malevolence. It was not to be on that night either as Reaver and Xanatos showed up and attacked both teams, stealing the tag titles and starting a chain of events that night that would shock the wrestling world as EWO was back and trying to takeover CWF. Sent Over The Edge After failing to capture the tag titles from Reaver and Xanatos, Jay Hill would go on to gain some revenge as Greatness Defined defeated both Blyss and Marcus Richards as well as the team of C-Dogg and Geo, securing yet another chance for themselves as they would once again have a shot at tag team gold in CWF as they were entered into a number one contender's elimination match at Reign Of Terror in December 2005. Despite once again gaining a fall over an EWO team, Greatness Defined ended up on the losing side of things as Alchemist was pinned. As 2006 dawned, Jay realized that he was getting screwed out of what was rightfully his and in January, he delivered a rant against CWF management and the CWF fans, effectively making Greatness Defined the wild card in the EWO/CWF situation. Later that month, Greatness Defined would receive their final title shot in CWF as Jay Hill and Alchemist defeated The Partners In Crime by disqualification, ending Jay's CWF run on an impressive undefeated streak as he was not pinned or made to submit in CWF. Next Generation Wrestling (2006) The Crown Jewel Of NGW Jay made his NGW debut only 2 days after leaving CWF and in an inring promo, put both himself and NGW over as being the future of wrestling. Jay would follow this up by soundly defeatingErecto in his inring debut, solidifying himself as a force in NGW. Jay would then shock the world at the None Of Them Knew They Were Robots Pay Per View by defeating the debuting Nightafter initially going to a time limit draw, Jay connected with a sickening chair shot to the injured right arm of Night just before the match was restarted and hooked Night in La Magistral to steal a win over the former CWF superstar. With that win, Jay had been undefeated since October of 2005 and continued to go strong, going to a double countout draw with Night just a couple of weeks later and drawing the ire of a newcomer to NGW, RJ Armstrong. But before those two could come to blows, Jay sent out open contracts to every promotion and in a shocking series of events, found himself facing his old tag team partner, Fascinate. Jay would soundly defeat his former partner and continued his amazing undefeated run, but thanks to RJ Armstrong, that would change. Jay found himself without a tag team partner against the Unholy Confessions and after a heated argument, Jay realized that he had no choice but to team with RJ. Armstrong would walk out on Jay causing him to lose both the match and his undefeated streak, his woes would continue as the next week, Armstrong would cost Jay his match with Scott Groves and going into Apocalypse Now, Jay was on the ropes. He would fire back, however by destroying and later vandalising the golden statue of RJ Armstrong, slowly turning himself into a fan favorite, but at Apocalypse Now, the fans could not help him as RJ Armstrong managed to steal a victory from the Crown Jewel. Greatness Defined Version Two After a shocking loss to RJ Armstrong at Apocalypse Now, Jay came to the realisation that the time wasn't right for him to be a singles competitor in NGW and in April 2006, in a shocking move, Jay made the save for Classick who was about to suffer a brutal beating at the hands of The Unholy Confessions. The next week, it was revealed that Jay and Classick had formed an alliance and Jay had brought back Greatness Defined. The two men were on an incredible hot streak heading into the show as both Jay and Classick emerged victorious in "triple threat preview matches", Jay forcing Dave Wylde to tap out in the latter of these matches. At Last Sunrise in the first and only Scramble Cage Warfare match in history, the three teams involved put it all on the line, however in the end, Jay was on the receiving end of a Brainbuster off the top of the steel cage from Shamus O'Toole and The Saints retained the titles. This loss caused Jay to question his worth as he felt he had choked and cost his team the titles. Despite making RJ Armstrong submit and pinning The Crow, Jay could not come up with the fall when it really counted. He would once again get the better of RJ Armstrong defeating him once more later that week, but his self-doubt continued to mount after Greatness Defined fell to the combination of Insane Shane and Josh Harmony. Jay would make an announcement before this match that shocked many, he announced that he would be retiring after Breaking Point, making his next two matches even more important. Greatness Defined would defeat Karnage on the final show before Breaking Point and then at the show itself, they would team with Shazbot and defeat Karnage and John Brooks. Jay would suffer a severe beating after the match from Zero and many felt that he would never be seen again. The Outspoken Originator On June 9th, 2006 after a hype video package on the previous show, the world anticipated what appeared to be a huge return to NGW, they weren't sure who it would be however. After a promo from Classick, the video played once more and the roof of the arena nearly blew off as Jay Hill made his return to NGW. He explained that after nearly having his career ended, he realized just how important wrestling and more importantly the NGW World Tag Team Titles was to him. Greatness Defined then entered into the Statler and Waldorf Invitational in an attempt to claim those now vacant belts. To the shock of many, they fell in the first round at Vindicated to the team of Shazbot and Probot in what was arguably the best tag team match of 2006 up to that point. Hill nearly snapped after the loss and threatened to walk-out if Greatness Defined did not receive their title shot at Day Of Destiny II. This threat was answered by NGW Owner 'Xtreme' Walt Armstrong who announced that the tournament was in fact double elimination and that Greatness Defined was not yet eliminated. Having already eliminated the short lived team of RJ Armstrong and Arturo Vega, they would go on to defeat and eliminate The New School of Dante Arrik and Scott Groves on the July Supershow. This placed them in the biggest match of their lives as on August 27th, 2006, Greatness Defined faced The Green Team and Ring Of Dishonour for the NGW World Tag Team Titles. However, the road to this match was bumpy, to say the least. Foreshadowing future events, perhaps, Jay and Classick were placed into a triple threat match to challenge for Arrik's Pure Adrenaline Championship. Jay took Classick out with a Lariat, causing him to be pinned by Arrik and his neck to get injured at the hands of the champion. This led to arguing and then full-blown fighting between the two in the days leading up to Day Of Destiny II. After an amazing match between the three teams, it was Greatness Defined standing tall as NGW World Tag Team Champions, but not the way anybody could have predicted. After mis-communication between Jay and Classick(which we later learned was planned), Bobby Steels attempted to put Jay away, but to the shock of many, Alchemist leaped out of the crowd, entered the ring, and NAILED Steels in the back of the head with a steel chain allowing Hill to nail The Crowning Achievement and finally capture Tag Team gold. While this allowed Jay to make a triumphant homecoming on September 1st, the title reign of Greatness Defined came to an abrupt end at Betrayal on September 24th, 2006. Alchemist and Classick defended the belts against the up-and-coming team of Jay Quinlan and Shane Smith from XGW. Though it looked like Greatness Defined was going to pick up the victory, Jay Hill came out from the back, still shaken up from his earlier match and picked up one of the tag belts. He entered the ring and acted like he was going to nail one of the XGW members with the belt, he instead turned around and nailed his own tag team partner, Classick! Three short seconds later, the reign and era of Greatness Defined had ended and Jay Hill was finally back on his own. Best Pure Wrestler in the World On the September 29th, 2006 edition of Pandemonium, Jay Hill truly broke out. He was involved in four segments on the show including an historic "XLG Spot" where he not only revealed his motives, but made a challenge to the new Pure Adrenaline Champion, Chris Nichol. Chris, who was also a guest on the show, quickly accepted. Jay also faced Shredder, but before the match, we saw a promo air with Jay Hill mocking Shredder, the recently fired Ahbyss, Kanye West, and Tag Team Wrestling. This segment led to Hill coming out to the ring and having one of the best matches of his life against one of the biggest names in wrestling in Shredder. After a low blow, Jay would lock in the Ode To Benoit and then connect with Silencing The Critics, knocking Shredder out and picking up the biggest win of his life up to that point. Hill then cut a post-match promo where he promised to be the next NGW Pure Adrenaline Champion, stating that he would make history by ending the shortest Pure Adrenaline reign and going on to have the longest. Jay was clearly getting into the head of Chris Nichol and on the October 6th edition of Pandemonium, sent him over the edge. He managed to talk Nichol into putting the belt on the line that night against Hill instead of waiting for Rise Of The Anarchists. In what many experts are calling the best free-TV match of the year, Hill finally won a singles title that meant something as he knocked Nichol out with Silencing The Critics after a thirty-two minute battle and became NGW Pure Adrenaline Champion. After winning, Hill was attacked by a returning Alchemist who drove the new champion into the canvas with a huge Crucifix Powerbomb, making it clear that he was out for revenge. The two former best friends became very personal enemies as Hill played mind games with Alchemist all month before finally facing him at Rise Of The Anarchists with his belt on the line. Just like Shredder and Nichol before him, Alchemist fell victim to Silencing The Critics and Hill retained his belt after another hard fought battle. Afterwards, Hill would continue his assault on Alchemist by connecting with Jay-Walk onto a steel chair that was placed on the skull of his former best friend. A short time later, Alchemist passed away from complications from the injuries suffered during the match. Hill continued to defend the belt against all-comers, once again defeating Nichol on November 24th, 2006. This would be Hill's final match in NGW as in December, it was announced the NGW's final show would be on January 21st and that there would be no shows during the interim. He was faced with several choices, but ultimately chose Nothing But Wrestling. Nothing But Wrestling(2007) Forging his 'Legacy' Image:IMG 0785.JPGJay and Deathtouch facing off as they competed for the Undisputed Pure Adrenaline ChampionshipHill made his in ring debut in the first match of 2007, being upended by Adelaide in shocking fashion. This loss could have been crippling if not for Jay's uncanny ability to negotiate with management. On Monday Night Rage, it was announced that for the first time ever, the NBW Pure Adrenaline Championship would be put on the line as Hill faced his hated rival, Deathtouch in their first ever singles confrontation. Also, his problems with Weisse Phoenix began to escalate as the two men had a confrontation backstage which ended with Phoenix walking away from The Outspoken Originator. Then it happened, after nearly three months, Jay Hill finally faced Deathtouch. The two men battled and put their all on the line until the referee was knocked out by Jay's Crowning Achievement. Moments later, Deathtouch managed to toss Hill out to the floor and connect with a huge dive, pulling out everything he had to try putting Hill away. With Jay completely unaware, Adelaide made his way down to ringside and then attacked Deathtouch, knocking him out on the floor with a vicious brainbuster. The referee came to life and counted both men out, but Hill just barely beat the twenty count, becoming the Undisputed Pure Adrenaline Champion. A Bittersweet Homecoming As Hill returned home on January 18th, he was faced with his first test as the new NBW Pure Adrenaline Champion. He faced Squall in front of his friends and family at the legendary Madison Square Garden. After nailing The Crowning Achievement, he locked in The Ode to Benoit, and finally connected with Silencing The Critics, rendering Squall unconscious and successfully retaining his championship in front of his hometown fans. To the shock of many, as Hill was celebrating his victory, he was attacked from behind by Weisse Phoenix, who was wielding a steel chair. Phoenix connected with his finishing move on the chair, leaving Hill down and out in New York City. Shock and Awe To the shock of many, just a week later, Hill announced that he was retiring after Prophecy and if he retained the Pure Adrenaline Championship, would leave NBW with the belt. At Prophecy, Hill and Phoenix battled back and forth for over fifteen minutes with Hill escaping a belt shot and retaining the championship by knocking Weisse out with Silencing The Critics. After the match, Hill revealing that he had signed a new contract with NBW and would not be leaving, turning on the fans in the process and also making a new enemy in Odin. Advancing into the Shadows Jay soon found himself embroiled in a battle with Odin who used his mind games to send Hill over the edge, week by week. This culminated in Hill returning to his roots and promising to end Odin's career, at any cost. At Glory Days, the two men collided in the first ever Voodoo Deathmatch. After nearly forty five minutes, Odin finally choked Hill out and became the Pure Adrenaline Champion. But that is not the whole story. Jay suffered serious injuries in the match, including a severe concussion and several broken ribs. He also attacked Odin with a fork, stabbing him with it and then driving the fork into his face by slamming it into the mat. Into the Light Hill would appear on NBW television on April 9th, announcing that he would return on July 5th and showing a new side of him. Jay said that when he returned, he would change his ways and become a true competitor to reach his ultimate goal. Unfortunately for Hill, his injury made him expendable and towards the end of April, NBW officially released him from his contract, citing creative differences. Hill attempted a comeback to CWF which was a miserable failure as he was not yet ready to return to the ring and it showed as he was defeated by Prophecy and Mel Fortune, due to the injuries suffered just over a month before hand. Jay would then become the manager for his former best friend and tag team partner, Alchemist. However, Alchemist's decision to cheat in a match against CWF legend Game420 resulted in Jay leaving his side and leaving the country, deciding to attempt his comeback over in Japan during the month of June. Independent Underground Wrestling(2007) Redemption is More than Just a Pay Per View Name After competing over in the orient for nearly a month, Jay Hill was offered an IUW contract and quickly accepted it. He made his IUW debut on July 4th via a hype segment that kept his identity hidden. This was followed by yet another segment on July 7th, though IUW accidentally let the identity of its mystery man be revealed and Jay Hill offically made his IUW debut on July 11th. Hill promised that he was back for only one thing, to redeem himself and to set his career on a proper course. Over the next couple of weeks, he continued to say this and it appears as though he is truly on the right side of things for once, looking to steer IUW in the right direction and help lead the way for the promotion's future. An Encounter to Remember It did not take long before Jay found himself in the midst of one of the most intense feuds of his life as he immediately was thrust into a war with the returning Vigilante. Blockley routinely got the better of Hill, but always using questionable tactics. In the mean time, Hill won his IUW debut over Blake Gabriel and nearly wrested the IUW World Heavyweight Championship from Steve Simons, even knocking him unconscious with Silencing the Critics. All of this momentum carried Hill into Condemned on September 2nd. In one of the most intense, hard-hitting, and strenuous matches of his career, Jay finally emerged victorious, doing what nobody thought was possible; lifting Ben Blockley up into the air and driving him into the canvas with the Copkilla. A short time later, Jay decided that he no longer had the will to compete and decided to leave IUW and wrestling as a whole. FIST Entertainment Department Xtreme(2008) The Crowning Achievement As one of the original members of the FEDX roster, Hill was given a clean slate. His past no longer meant anything and this allowed him a chance to thrive. On the first edition of EPIC on February 6th, Hill continued his long rivalry with Chris Nichol, a rivalry that began all the way back in 2006. Nichol would get the better of Hill, pinning him after a thrilling match which got him over huge with the FEDX fans. Jay then competed in a battle royal to determine the main event of Wrestling Hero. Hill was not only one of the six survivors, he also pinned Jamie Couture in an impromptu six man tag team match to end the night. Hill was on a major roll as he also was on the winning side of a tag team match, working alongside Alternativ just a few days before the show. At Wrestling Hero, Jay forced Couture to submit and pinned The Murdering Knee and appeared to be on the verge of capturing the World Title in his hometown, but the Knee got his revenge on him by assaulting him, leaving him unconscious and unable to continue. Chris Nichol ended up pinning Alt to become the first ever FED-X World Heavyweight Champion. Irate at the Knee for costing him the World Title, the two found themselves in a very heated and physical feud which quickly became the focus of the entire company. This happened in part because Chris Nichol suffered an injury and was stripped of the World Title. FED-X Owner Triple Six made the decision, Hill/Knee would be for the World Title at Fed Society-X. By this point, their issue had escalated to the point that it could only be resolved with an I Quit Match. On Sunday April 13th, Jay not only forced the Knee to quit, but finally captured his first World Heavyweight Championship in the process. Other Information *'Entrance Themes' :*'WAR 1st/Current' - Over and Under - Egypt Central :*'IUW 2nd '- Over and Under - Egypt Central :*'FEDX 2nd - '''Breathe into Me (Champ is Here Intro) - Red Ft. Jadakiss :*FEDX 1st - ''Breathe into Me - Red :*''IUW 1st'' - Cult of Personality(Breathe into Me Intro) - Living Colour Ft. Red :*''NBW 4th'' - Soldier(Champ is Here Intro) - Eminem Ft. Jadakiss :*''NBW 3rd'' - Renegade(Champ is Here Intro) - Eminem and Jay-Z Ft. Jadakiss :*''NBW 2nd'' - Cult of Personality(Champ is Here Intro) - Living Colour Ft. Jadakiss :*''NBW 1st/NGW 4th'' - Cult of Personality - Living Colour :*''NGW 3rd'' - Back in Black - Living Colour :*''NGW 2nd'' - Diamonds are Forever(Grand Sword Intro) - Kanye West and All Japan Pro Wrestling :*''NGW 1st'' - Diamonds are Forever - Kanye West :*''CWF 1st'' - Born to Win - Papoose :*''EMW 3rd'' - Cult of Personality(EHCW Remix) - Living Colour :*''EMW 2nd'' - Hate Me Now(EHCW Remix) - Nas Ft. Puff Daddy :*''EMW 1st'' - The Truth - Beanie Sigel *'Signature Moves' :*''The Crowning Achievement'' (Capture Burning Lariat) :*''The Ode To Benoit'' (Crossface) :*''Silencing the Critics'' (MMA Style knees to the head) :*Running Lariat :*Ricochet Lariat :*The Test Of Time (Ace Crusher) :*The Knockout Blow (Running Knee To The Head) :*Necksnapper (Neckbreaker over the knee) :*Jay-Walk(Double Stomp from the top rope) :*Backdrop Driver :*Neckbreakers(Pull-away, usually to prevent a rear chinlock escape) :*Reverse DDT :*Armbreaker into a Fujiwara Armbar :*Piledriver :*DDTs(Divorce Court, Hammerlock, Regular) :*Shoulder Breaker :*Series of forearms in the corner, followed by a leaping knee strike :*2nd Rope Lariat :*Flying Knee Strike :*Roaring Forearm :*Roaring Elbow :*Forearm *'Tag Team Partners' :*Alchemist :*Classick :*Fascinate *'Notable Feuds' :*Ryan Stryker :*Deathtouch :*Odin :*The Vigilante :*The Murdering Knee :*Triple Six :*Johnathan Stevens :*James Faith :*Kincaid :*Zach Bryant :*Dave Wylde *'Nicknames' :*"The Notorious 187" :*"The Crown Jewel" :*"The Human Torture Device" :*"The Outspoken Originator" Championships And Accomplishments *'Wrestle Xtreme-Entertainment' :*1-time WX-E World Heavyweight Champion *'Extreme Mayhem Wrestling' :*1-time EHCW World Champion *'Next Generation Wrestling' :*1-time NGW Tag Team Champion :*1-time (FINAL) NGW Pure Adrenaline Champion *'Nothing But Wrestling' :*1-time (FINAL) NBW Pure Adrenaline Champion :*1-time (FINAL) Undisputed Pure Adrenaline Champion *'FED-X' :*1-time FED-X World Heavyweight Champion Category:WAR Alumni Category:NGW Alumni Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:IUW Alumni Category:CWF Alumni